Ayaka Haneyama
Ayaka Haneyama (羽山 あやか Haneyama Ayaka) also known by her fans as 'Ayakasu, the Guardian Deity of Iron '''is a character featured in ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Ayaka is a famous young woman who was once a part of Sayaka Maizono's idol group. She and the other members were the most closest people to Sayaka, which is why they became Captives for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc's first motive. Ayaka is now a target for the Warriors of Hope's Demon Hunting. She apparently hides from the Warriors around the vicinity of the Towa City Police Station. Appearance Ayaka is a teenage girl. She has long, dark brown hair divided into two batches on the back while cut in neat bangs on the front, covering her forehead. Her eyes are a dark grayish-green and very thin. Her ears are pretty big and her nose is a bit plump. She wears a high school sailor uniform. Personality During her time in the idol group, Ayaka seemed rather happy and cheerful. In her "scientific" description composed by the Warriors of Hope, it's stated that Ayaka was quite concerned with her corner position in her group, to the point that she turned easily irritated and "super crazy". However, it's noted that even this side of her is kinda cute. The entry also calls her an extremely dangerous demon who attracts male demons with her "sweet smell" (expensive perfume) and then "devours them whole". This makes it safe to assume that she is also quite cunning. History Prior to the Tragedy Ayaka used to be part of a nationally famous idol group alongside Sayaka Maizono. She earned herself a small fan-base due to this and her catchphrase is, “''Rock you like Ayakasu!” Some time after Sayaka left to attend Hope's Peak Academy, Ayaka and rest of the group were apparently brought together and were either knocked unconscious or forced to cooperate in recording the video meant to motivate Sayaka to commit murder as part of the High School Life of Mutual Killing (Albeit there's no guarantee it wasn't all fabricated by some other mean). Ayaka was, evidently, not killed and the fate of her fellow members, excluding Satomi Aoba, are not known. Afterwards, Ayaka was enclosed in an apartment in Towa City just like the other Captives. She was later freed, only to become one of the people targeted by the Warriors of Hope. According to the info collected by the Warriors about her, she was until very recently hiding from them around the city's police station. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls When Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa bring Hiroko Hagakure Ayaka's entry, Komaru instantly starts to fangirl, while Toko starts to mock her. Komaru then tells Hiroko that she instantly needs to rescue her and that she expects the best from her. Relationships Warriors of Hope Ayaka is a Target for the Warriors of Hope. They see her as a Demon target and will do anything to kill her. Unlike with the other victims, the male Warriors of Hope appear to find her attractive, saying it's her smell. Sayaka Maizono Ayaka was in Sayaka's Idol Group. They appear to have been close friends, as everyone brought to Towa City were close with the former students. Sayaka has mentioned that she has been performing with Ayaka and the other three members of their idol group since they were young, and that in a way they are all friends but also rivals. Trivia *Ayaka's given name is written in hiragana (as あやか) making its meaning purely phonetic. There are many ways to write the name using kanji as well - a notable one being 肖 which alone means "resemblance" and in the verb 肖る ''ayakaru means "to follow someone's example". Both of these possible meanings refer to how Ayaka, like her friend Sayaka Maizono, has also become an idol supporting the latter as a member of her group. *"Haneyama" (羽山) means "feather mountain". * Ayaka makes her debut in the first game of the series in several pictures alongside the rest of Sayaka's idol group. *Ayaka's addition as the Hit List target appears to be a last minute change. The Hit List target originally thought of for Sayaka was a younger sister, however, this character was scrapped once the developers realized that by giving Sayaka a sibling they were overlooking her backstory which said she was an only child. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Hit List Targets Category:Female Category:Alive